Old flame
by Troyella forever050708
Summary: Vanessa had judt broken up with Austin butler amd runs into Zac after 10 years, can they spark a new flame or will they leave the past in the past
1. Trip To Starbucks

Vanessa Anne Hudgens just gotten over a breakup with her boyfriend Austin Butler of ten years, the distance with working on movies and shows was tearing them apart.

Vanessa tried posting on Instagram and Snapchat showing her fans that she was okay, but deep down inside, she was lonely and cried into her pillow when she had a moment alone. It was just her and her dog Darla.

One morning the sun Crept through the window of her six bedroom five bathroom manor. She tried to turn her head to avoid the sun gleaming into her coffee colored big brown eyes so she turned over onto her tummy and put a pillow over her head.

Darla walked up to her and started licking her hand to get her up so she can feed her.

Vanessa came from under the pillow with a smile as she started petting her dog.

"Good morning girl" she greeted Darla

"you want some breakfast, mommy gotta go to this video shoot so I can't have breakfast with you today, no I can't" she said in a High pitched baby talk.

Vanessa got out of bed and grabbed her dog and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen to fill up Darla's princess dog bowl.

"Okay mommy gonna grab a shower, be good girl" she said in the same baby talk as a few minutes ago.

Vanessa went upstairs and checked her phone before getting a refreshing shower.she rolled her eyes, All she saw was a bunch of fans tagging her to Zac Efron's Instagram photos telling him to get his girl and that she was single now.

"I wish y'all would stop, I'm so over Zac" she said to herself before dropping her phone back onto the bed and continued heading to the bathroom to grab her shower she spent at least 45 minutes in the shower before stepping out of the adjacent bathroom into the bedroom.

"Alexa play 'lovefool' by the cardigans" she said referring to her Alexa speaker sitting on her night stand.

"_Playing lovefool by the cardigans" _Alexa said playing the song right behind vanessa's request.

Vanessa sung and danced along to the song as she brushed her teeth and blow dried her damp hair, lotioned her body from head to toe and put on a matching bra and panty set and put on a yellow sundress with a jean jacket on top of the dress, flip flops and slicked her hair into a bun with a little face moisturizer and red berry Mac lipstick.

"Mommy won't be long darla" She walked towards the door, opened and closed it behind her.

She gotta into her car and started it before buckling her seatbelt and putting her shades on before driving off to the nearest start bucks and ordered a large iced caramel coffee and a bagel. As her order was ready to grab from the counter Vanessa paid for her coffee and bagel and turned to walk out and bumped into man making her drop her coffee to the ground.

"Oh I am so sor..." she stopped went she looked up and saw it was none other than she childhood crush, ex co star and ex boyfriend Zac Efron"

"No I'm sorry, I should'nt have been so close" he spoke up.

Vanessa have never made contact with Zac ever since they've broken up almost 10 years ago so he was looking good to her, he had a new haircut and cut, muscular body and an amazing tanned skin that he had to get to land the role in baywatch, his tight fitted shirt and jeans was not making it any better for girls not to stare at.

She was definitely speechless standing in front of him for the first time in 10 years

"You shouldn't have been standing too close" she scoffed getting an attitude with her hands on her hips as she watched Zac pick up her now empty iced coffee cup.

"V, I said I was sorry" he said looking up at her with his piercing blue eyes staring right through her "I'll get you a new one, it's no problem"

She looked around at paparazzi snapping pictures of the old flames having a conversation.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't think that's a good idea" she told him as he was standing up.

"Why?"he asked puzzled "because of these guys? They've been around since high school musical days we should be used to it"

"No it's not that"

"Then what is it?"

She shrugged.

"Oh you don't want them to get the wrong impression, thinking they we're back together"

She nodded.

"Well would that be so bad?" He asked

"Zac, I'm not getting back with you" she snapped with some attitude.

"Still the same ole Vanessa" he shook his head.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She rolled her eyes at him hoping to get an answer.

"Let me order your coffee and I'll let you go on about you day" he told her looking from her to the cashier "let me get another one of whatever it was that she had"

"Oh my God!" The cashier shrieked "you're Zac...Zac Efro!"

"Yes..yes I am" Zac smiled politely. Then most of her coworkers can to her side after they heard her shout Zac's name as they came from all angles blushing and fanning their faces.

"Your money is no good here" the cashier said Handing him Vanessa's drink.

Zac loooed at her and smiled before he was pulled away from a still jealous Vanessa as they walked out of Starbucks together.

"Still jealous I see" he said with cocky smile.

"What? Ew no.. I'm not" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Come on...I pissed you off that bad that you're still salty after 10 years..grow up Vanessa"

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"I think this is your way of shielding your real feelings for me" he told her handing her the new iced coffee.

"No it's not..I'm fine with how things ended between us" she told him running her hand down to smooth her hair down.

"Are you?" He said stepping up to her so she can get a whiff of his cologne.

She blushed as she smelled the same cologne he always wore looking at his defined muscles through his shirt she wanted to jump into his arms as he stood there bringing back the best memories of their years together. Then. She took a step back.

"My point exactly" he smiled and forced her hand with her coffee in it and took a long sip.

"ZAC!!" She yelled slapping his shoulder pulling her drink back "asshole"

"What are you gonna do about it?" He laughed getting in her face again.

"You are such a child" she said angrily

"But you're the one pulling your ex away from a group of girls at Starbucks because they were swooning over me...but I'm being childish?"

"I just had a flashback moment, that's all" she explained turning red.

"Of what?"

"Obviously when we were younger and that happened I just let it happen before instead of taking action, I don't know" she shrugged.

"You didn't need to be jealous then Vanessa, I was coming home to you, they may have yelled, screamed, blushed, threw their panties at me or whatever but I never showed I was a single guy I was always the one for you"

Vanessa just listened to what he was saying which was making her feel a little hurt. Her feelings was now rekindling for Zac as he stood in front of her.

"Well I'm sorry"

"It's all good. Nothing to be sorry for, you reacted as a young girl, and I was your first real boyfriend, I didn't wanna just take your virginity and be done with you, I had so many plans for you, to teach you..but I know sometimes you grow apart...you'll always be in my heart Vanessa, I never really let go of you" he said almost touching her face but he paused.

He could see a single tear fell from her left eye.

"I know you got somewhere to be. I'm just gonna let you go, take care yourself Vanessa" he said pulling her in for a deep hug as she embraced him back "if you wanna talk sometime, you can grab my number from Monique, Ashley or Corbin"

She nodded unable to speak a single word but "k"

He kissed her forehead and backed away Vanessa felt bad, she felt really bad but Zac definitely opened her eyes to a newer mature him she was hoping she can do the same.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I AM NOT SURE IF I WANNA MAKE THIS SHORT AND SWEET OR LET IT BE LONGER THAN THEIR FIRST ENCOUNTER**


	2. Zanessa

vanessa have been feeling a heartbreak all over again because of Zac's words over the past few week since she have saw him at the Starbucks and was still so rude to him after all these years, he's really matured into a grown up mature Zac Efron that she's ever saw and still the great guy she's always known.

"Darla I've really been a real bitch to Zac, it's not fair to him" she said petting her little dog as a single tear fell from her right eye.

Vanessa picked up her phone and called Monique to ask for Zac's number of course Monique needed all answers from all angles.

"You need what?" Monique asked her loudly into her end of the phone.

"I know Mo, it sounds crazy but I was just thinking about somethings he was saying to me a few weeks ago" Vanessa explained.

"A few weeks ago? You guys talked a few weeks ago?" Monique was very confused she loved Zac and Vanessa together at all times but the first time in 10 years was shocking her.

"Yeah. I bumped into him and spilled my coffee at starbucks and he bought me another one and we had a short talk, made me feel bad and all, I just needed to properly apologize to him for how I acted then and now" Vanessa said biting her lip.

"Awe that's so sweet, y'all gonna make the fans so happy" Monique cooed.

"No, I didn't say I was getting back with him" Vanessa said quickly.

"Getting his number and verbally talking will definitely spark something else inside the both of you _"this could be the start of something new" _you never know girl" Monique sang

"Mo, give me the number and get off my phone" Vanessa laughed.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, Here comes Vanessa and the baby carriage" Monique Sang again

"Monique I will punch you!" Vanessa laughed harder.

After the girls spent at least twenty more minutes on the phone after she gave Vanessa Zac's phone number talking about old times and catching up with newer times.

Vanessa hung up with Monique and dialed Zac's number.

"Hey...it's me...you got a minute" Vanessa said after Zac answered the phone.

Zac and Vanessa didn't spend much time on the phone Vanessa said what she had to say and apologize and Zac told her she will take her out to eat at one of their favorite restaurants.

He walked up to her door before ringing her doorbell wearing an all black suit with a blue tie, black shoes and his hair spiked up like he had in baywatch.

Vanessa answers the door wearing a blue dress that hugged every aspect of her petite body behind her a short train followed behind her to compliment his attire. Her hair was done in big barrel curls and her makeup made her look even more beautiful wearing accent eyelashes and a pretty red lipstick.

"Damn V" Zac managed to get out with the little bit of breath he had in him that he lost when she first answered the door.

She smiled at the compliment he gave her in very little words.

"Thank you, you look great yourself" she complimented him trying not to touch his clean astonishing tux.

"Seriously Vanessa, you make me wanna tear this dress off your body just to see if you still taste the same" he said biting his bottom lip "but that would be the past me"

Vanessa turned red and smiled at the ground.

"Blushing are you?" He asked smiling at her "yep I know you still want me"

"Zachary, shut up and walk me to the car" she smiled and scoffed.

He took her hand and led her down the few steps from the front door and walked her to the car. Zac opened the passenger door and she sat in as he helped her put her train inside with her. She smiled at him again not controlling her feelings for mr Efron at the moment.

They drove to a restaurant they loved named "71above" he opened her door for her and held out his hand for her to take.

"Oh my God, you remembered" she smiled ear to ear.

"Why would I forget, it was some of the best years of my life satisfying you" he told her closing the passenger door after she got out, handing his keys to the valet attendant

"Zac..." was all she said getting teary eyed.

"It's okay V" he told her grabbing her into a hug "you were young and dumb"

"Oh-em-Gee WHAT!" She hollered slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Just playing with you" he laughed defending her slap to his shoulder "Shall we?" He put his arm out as she locked arms with him as they walked into the restaurant. Zac and Vanessa requested a private table so they won't me bombarded by paparazzi that night.

The waiter walked over to the table and asked them what would they like to order.

"I'd like to start of a refreshing bottle of wine, alois lagedar to be exact and I'll let the lady order first" Zac said gesturing Vanessa to go on with her order.

"Okay I'll have the roasted young chicken, hold the onions, double on the carrots and lightly poured trumpet purée, thank you" she said politely

"Haven't changed one bit, Hudgens" he smiled at her and turned to the waiter. "And I'll have the pan seared diver scallop, thank you" he closed the menu and handed them to the waiter.

"Alright coming right up, hang tight" the waiter told them before walking away.

"Did you expect me to change?" She asked him smiling, gripping her dangling earrings.

"Not much, I still can't believe I'm sitting in front of you after all these years, you're just as beautiful as ever Vanessa seriously, I was starting to give up on you calling or texting after we last saw each other at Starbucks" Zac told her.

"I was reluctant at first, but I felt bad in how I treated you, how I pretended like I didn't like you all these years" Vanessa told him playing with her napkin.

"And what happened with you and Austin, if you don't mind my asking?"

"No I don't mind" Vanessa said politely "it was one of those long distant things, we were missing out on each other's lives too much out of the whole year, I thought absence would make the heart grow fonder in Austin and my situation... but I guess not" she put her head down.

"Hey hey" Zac said reaching over the table to grab her hand "not to sound so blunt, but if you two wouldn't have separated, I wouldn't be sitting across this table from you and you're definitely making my heart pound out of my chest Vanessa"

"Zac, I don't wanna.."

"No rush Vanessa, I know it may be awkward for you right now, but I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't wanna do" he smiled looking into her chocolate brown eyes with his cobalt blues causing her to smile back at him.

"Okay" she blushed

Just then, the waiter came back with the bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of ice Zac ordered.

"Let's enjoy tonight,V" he smiled again "it's your night beautiful"

"I appreciate this" she replied smiling "thank you"

Zanessa have been catching up on eachother with the past 10 years over dinner. some good some bad, and also some memories of high school musical years, fans, their friends it was just a beautiful night the old flames shared together hoping it can only get better.


	3. Our First Date

Zac and Vanessa was done with their meals and was finally leaving as they were swarmed by paparazzi.

"Vanessa you don't have to answer them if they ask you anything" Zac told her as they walked out of the restaurant

Vanessa just nodded her head and walked beside Zac with a quick pace walk.

About three news press reporters ran up to couple as they walked to the valet booth.

"Zac, Vanessa are you two dating again?" The first reporter asked the couple as they kept walking and stayed silent.

"Is this a rebound fate since Austin Butler, Vanessa?" The second reporter asked.

Vanessa shook her head as she watched Zac hand his ticket to the valet attendant to go and get his car.

He grabbed Vanessa by her waist and pulled her closer to his side.

"I don't think you should be doing that" she told his in a whisper.

"Why?" He asked "because of them?"

She nodded as she glanced over to the reporters and paparazzi snapping photos of them huddled is a close embrace

He lowered his head to her left ear.

"Fuck them,V" he whispered making her laugh.

Just then, the valet attendant pulled up with The car.

Zac opened the passenger door for Vanessa, she sat inside as he helped her with the train to her dress once again, tipped the valet and sat in the driver seat before pulling off.

They drive in silence for about ten minutes Before he broke the silence.

"Vanessa?" He called her never taking his eyes off the road.

"Zac?" She said matching his tone in a sarcastic way.

"You really bummed about what the damn paparazzi gonna say about us, because I took you out to eat, you really don't wanna be seen with me that bad?" He asked waiting for his answer.

"It's not that" she said quietly.

"Then what is it, because when you even spot paparazzi you freeze up, I felt it when I grabbed your waist, you resisted a little bit"

"I did not" she argued

"You forget, I been down this road with you before I think I would know"

She let out a sigh and finally looked at him.

"Yes I do get timid whenever their around, it's not that I don't want to be seen with you, because I don't mind it, I just don't want any rumors to spread" she explained.

"What's the worse they could say other than us being back together? Trust me, it'll be okay I promise" he assures her.

Shortly, Zac pulled up into the circular driveway to the front of Vanessa's house.

"This is you" he said politely before getting out of the car and opening passenger door, taking her hand and letting her step out.

"Thank you" she told him kindly.

"My pleasure madam" he said with a British accent taking the back of her hand and bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss making her blush.

They stood in front of each other with a slight smile.

Zac took a step forward and lowered his head Hoping she would meet his halfway and captured her lips with his. Vanessa couldn't resist zac on a bad day so she fed into the kiss as she pressed her body into his as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

She pulled away from the kiss to get the door unlocked and opened, as they walked inside and closed the door they fell back into their kiss as she removed her shoes, he removed his suit jacket and tie.

He backed her up onto the arm of the couch in living room as she fell back onto the plush sofa and he quickly wound up on top of her and kissed her deeply shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Vanessa opened her legs exposing her hot pink lace panties. He stared her directly in between her legs and smiled as he laid himself between them and staring down at her looking back up at him.

"Damn you're beautiful" he told her stroking her hair and lowering the kisses from her forehead down to the jugular of her neck and began to plant a hickie there.

"Wait..wait...Zac" she panted.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her again.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"What are we doing?" She asked still trying to catch her breath

"What do you mean, what are we doing, we're doing what we both want from each other for years now" he explained with confidence.

"No I mean, you don't think we're rushing this, we went on one date after meeting up with each other after ten years and now you're on top of me, about to get me pregnant"

"What?..About to get you preg..."

"You know what I mean Zac" she cut him off "I doubt you even brought condoms with you too"

Zac just looked up and away still on top of her.

"What you thought when we started having sex again that I was gonna let you slide in me raw?" She asked him "I know you been with a countless number of females Zac I don't trust that"

"I always wore a condom though"

She gave him a nonbeliever stare.

"Well most of the time I did" he continued. "Aren't you on birth control?"

"No I'm not anymore" she answered "point being...I don't want to move things along too fast Zac"

Zac huffed and got off on Vanessa and sat on the couch as she she sat up.

"You're seriously mad right now?" She asked him pulling her dress down.

"No...I'm not mad" he told her

"Is that why you wanted to get back with me? To get me laid again?" She asked him

"What..Vanessa...no...absolutely not" he assured her. "Just seeing you again made me miss all that we had, I always asked myself what would I have done different if I held on to you"

"Well?" She asked searching for the answer.

"I definitely would've tried harder to keep you happy, we could've been married with kids by now" he told her.

She laughed and looked down.

"Well that's good to know" she smiled. "If you wanna leave now I will totally understand"

"Why? Because I can't have sex with you?" He asked "I'm not that kinda guy Ness, I can stay with you al night and not touch you and will be totally happy with how the night ended" he smiled and moved a curl of her hair away from her forehead.

She blushed a little harder.

"No strings alright?" He kissed her forehead

"Okay...You wanna watch a movie then?" She suggested. "Have you seen bad boys 3?"

"No I haven't" he answered leaning back against the couch.

"Why? Because it stars me?" She laughed.

"Maybe" he said making a face "have you seen baywatch?"

She looked away with a smile.

"I know you have...you could'nt resist seeing that ripped body of mine on screen...you could've seen more than that tonight, dick got longer too"

"Zac...really?" She said sarcastically but secretly wanted to know how big his manhood have gotten.

"Yep. Choose a movie girl come on" he said rushing her.

"You choose" she said throwing the Apple tv remote at his chest "I'm gonna get out of these clothes I'll be back" she got up from the couch to head upstairs to take off her dress, makeup and grab a shower and get into her pajamas before coming back downstairs wrapped in a throw blanket.

Zac chose to put on jumanji and pop some popcorn and two glasses of red wine.

"Welcome back" he said patting the seat next to him gesturing for her to sit down.

She smiled and walked over to him to have a seat on the couch inches from where he was seated.

"Damn you're so beautiful Vanessa" he complimented her reaching up to touch the butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck making her cringe to the touch of his hand.

"You're alright?"

"I'm fine" she nodded "this is just strange seeing you again"

He smiled and pulled her closer to where her head was laying on his shoulder.

"I know, we can take as long as you would like to the point where you're comfortable, okay?"

She nodded and curled up on the couch as she snuggled into his shoulder and shared her throw blanket with him, slowly drifted off to sleep shortly after.

Zac stayed awake watching her sleep and endless movies until sleep overcame him too, he leaned back with a sleeping Vanessa that ended up laying on his chest on the chaise. They stayed in that position all night long until they were awaken by the morning light the next day


	4. The Morning After

**SATURDAY MORNING**

The sun crept through the the 7-foot windows which made Zac squint his cobalt blue eyes as he looked around and saw that he had spent the night at Vanessa's house and looked down and saw that she was still sound asleep on his chest as he smiled, they literally stayed in the same spot all night long and never moved a muscle. He reached down and gently touched her cheek which made her squirm a little bit but her eyes never opened.

"Vanessa" he Sang in a little tune "wake up"

"Hmm" She moaned to the sound of her name but could'nt seem to wake up.

"Baby V" he called her once again.

"I'm comfortable, leave me alone" she groaned.

"Well you're gonna have to or I'm gonna end up peeing all over you and your couch" he joked

She sat her head up and looked him directly in his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning" she greeted him flashing her teeth.

"Good morning" he smiled back at her.

She laid her head back down on his chest.

"Van-nes-sa!" He exclaimed with every syllable startling her

"Oh my God, what?!" She shouted sitting up again

"You know what" he said quickly "I told you I have to use the bathroom, get up"

"Oh yeah?" She asked reaching underneath the throw blanket that covered them all night and squeezing his semi hard dick through his pants.

"Mother fu...Vanessa, unless you wanna get fucked this morning..." he told her

"Nope.." she said quickly and got up. "Did you sleep okay"

"Like a baby...you" he replied

"Like a rock, listened to your heartbeat the whole night, it was beating kinda fast...why is that!" She smiled.

"Because I had the most beautiful woman laying on my chest sleeping soundly and protected" he answered.

"Awe" she cooed.

"That and I wanted to touch you so bad, anyway Let me get up, and use the bathroom and then I can cook us something to eat before I head out" he told her. "Which way to the bathroom?"

"Okay that's cool with me and it's Down the hall to the left" she told him fixing her hair.

She watched him walk down the hall as she smiled behind him when she caught him glancing back at her with a smile.

Darla came running up to Vanessa to snuggle next to her.

"Hey Darla good morning, why am I just seeing you? You weren't jealous I had company over were you?" She laughed petting her dog's head and ears. "Mommy's gotta get up and brush my teeth and hair I look crazy"

Vanessa got up from the couch and walked upstairs to another bathroom and brushed her teeth when she bent over to spit out the mouthwash and stood up she saw Zac's reflection in the mirror staring at her from behind.

"Oh my God" she said startled holding her hand up to her chest. "Can you make noise when you approach me please"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he apologized

"You forget I live alone so everything is gonna scare me"

"I said I'm sorry V" he smiled about to burst into laughter

"It's not funny and Sorry isn't gonna cut it, I was like this before so you knew me" she gave him slight attitude.

"So..." he said walking up to her, inches away from her "what is gonna cut it?"

"Nothing. Go downstairs" she told him.

"What if I don't want to?" He said putting his arms on the sink's counter behind her caging her in now he's close enough to hear her rapid breathing.

"Please get out of my face Zac" she scoffed then tried to turn around before he grabbed her by her hips and forced her to look at him.

"Why are you breathing so hard? I intimidate you like that, what you wanna kiss me?" He asked looking her in her eyes searching for the answer.

"What?! No!" She snapped

"Then what's with the attitude ms thang?" He laughed.

She just looked into his eyes and rolled hers as she tried to get pass him put he put more pressure on the sink to keep her in the same spot.

"Zac, let me_" she was cut off when he got even closer to her face biting his bottom lip as he he stared at her lips and eyes.

He moved a little closer to her lips.

"Gimme some" he demanded in a whisper and softly grabbed her lips with his as she met his mouth halfway.

The kiss gotten really intense as he lifted her up and sat her on the bathroom sink and lifted her pajama top over her head and exposed her midriff.

Zac pulled away from the kiss to get a good look at her body for the first time in 10 years.

"Damn.. you are so beautiful" he said seductively and went back in for a kiss this time with a little bit of tongue from the both of them.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to to her which he ended up directly between her legs with his bulge poking her at her clothed bottom half.

This time she stopped the kiss and gasped because she felt how thick he was.

"Oh my God, that's all you?" She asked shockingly

"Wanna see it?" He asked her stroking her left thigh with his right hand.

She nodded as she let him take a step back to undo his belt, slacks and boxer briefs, he pulled out his thick, hard, long manhood and Vanessa's mouth just gaped open.

"Never seen it this big right?" He smiled cockily

"Zac, where are you gonna put that thing?" She asked almost frightened.

"All up in you baby"

"I think not, I gotta go"she told him hoping off of the sink's counter.

He quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"If my size is scaring you that much, I promise I'll be gentle with you, okay?" He comforted her then went back towards her face to kiss her again, this time lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she melted deeper into his kiss, she can feel herself pooling in between her legs, whatever he wanted to do to her she was reacting the way he wanted her to.

Zac carried her to her adjacent bedroom and laid her down in her bed as he finished removing her clothes and his and climbed on top of her and went straight to her breasts where her nipples was standing up and hardened and he sucked hungrily at her left and right breast making her moan a little louder than before.

Trailing kisses from her breasts to her stomach to her thighs and finally her sweet spot where he began to tongue fuck her making her grab the back of his head making his tongue go deeper into her heated center.

"Mmmmm" she moaned biting her lip as she can feel her juices pouring into his mouth as she rocked her hips to meet his pace of the licking sucking and slightly biting her clit causing her to jerk and arch her back, he immediately stopped because she was already about to have an orgasm.

"Oh no you don't, you're cumming on my dick today" he said positioning himself between her legs.

She looked down at his large member and her eyes widened.

"I got you baby" he told her.

"Where is your condom?" She asked him

"Not on me" he shrugged. "You want me to stop after I did all this to your body" he began to play with her soak and wet opening with the head of his dick already driving her crazy.

"Just come on already" she moaned "I'm trusting you Zac"

"You can trust me I promise" he told her looking her into her eyes as he began to push into her.

"Ahhhhh...mmmm" she moaned in slight pain as she clawed at his back making little red scratches on his shoulder blades. She began to hold her breath with each inch she felt of him.

"Breathe..breathe..." he told her as he saw she wasn't breathing "Vanessa...breathe baby, it's okay"

Her eyes widened, it felt as if she haven't had sex in years.

"You want me to stop?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"No...please don't stop...keep going" she managed to get out slowly.

"You...feel...so...damn...good" he told her with each stroke into her laying his forehead on top of her and grabbing her soft lips with his into a heated kiss again.

Zac and Vanessa made love for majority of the morning. Vanessa got used to his size before their second round. They explored each other's bodies with different kiss spots and positions. Zac definitely was making her fall deeper in love with love with him, knowing that's not what she wanted but she couldn't help how he was making her feel through their love making and some fucking.

Eventually after they rearranged the bedroom a little bit they came downstairs to eat a little before Zac had to go,

"Alright V, I'm gonna call you later" Zac told her walking up to her with his arms out for a hug. Vanessa stood out out of her dining chair and met him halfway with the hug she was wearing a knee length tshirt and panties underneath.

"You trying to go another round?" He whispered in her ear.

"What makes you say that?" She pulled away from the embrace looking him in the eyes.

"Because you are pressing up way too close to my body" he smiled hard, they both looked down and saw his dick protruding out of his pants again.

"Zac really?"

"I can't help it Vanessa, this is what you did to me for years" he said running his hand down the small of her back and lifting up her tshirt to cup her ass.

She immediately moved his hand.

"You had your taste, now leave" she said turning him around practically pushing him out of the door.

"Wow, don't I feel like a whore, her what you want and kick me out" he joked.

"Get what I want? I didn't want to have sex with you...it just happened like that" she explained.

"Not how wet you were, that body was prepared Vanessa I don't care what you say" he chuckled.

"Zac Efron" she said quietly

"Vanessa Hudgens" He matched her tone.

"Get...out" she tried not to laugh.

"I'm gone" he said putting his hands up in surrender mode "I'll catch you later alright"

He walked up to her and planted a light kiss on her cheek as she blushed with a sweet smile.

"K. Bye" she said sweetly waving her hand.

Zac walked out of the door and Vanessa went upstairs to grab a shower and a nap before heading over to her mother's house for the day. Her body definitely needed sleep the way Zac laid the pipe on her and she was a little sore, she looked in the mirror with just a towel wrapped around her and saw hickies all over her chest and neck and slap and bite marks on her thighs and ass.

"What the fuck, Zac...I can't go nowhere without makeup today" she said to herself examining her petite body in the full length mirror.

"Well I can't complain, he is good at what he does" she laughed to herself.


	5. Just me And my Sister

**3 WEEKS LATER. **

"Stell, come on I'm gonna leave you" Vanessa shouted through her little sister's front door.

Stella was Vanessa's baby sister and at times she would show the world that she can have anything she wants because of that reason, she looked like a mix between Vanessa and their mom Gina, Vanessa looked more like their dad but had their mom's smile.

Stella was 7 years younger and the same height as Vanessa and a little more petite than her older sister. Sweet and sassy and such a boho girl.

"I'm coming girl what the hell!" Stella shouted at her big sister.

"I told you I was going to be here by 2 and it's 2:21" Vanessa told her looking at her Apple Watch as she watche Stella come down the stairs. "You look cute"

"Being cute takes time, Van calm down" Stella smiled walking up to kiss her sister's right cheek as Vanessa returned the kiss to Stella's left cheek.

"Come on girl" Vanessa said as they turned to walk out of the door, they were off to a girl's day out with each other at one of their favorite restaurants for lunch.

Of course Vanessa and Stella had to face paparazzi with their every move.

They were chatting at the dining table when Stella changed the subject.

"So Van" she started.

"So what?" Vanessa asked her sipping her lemonade.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Vanessa replied "what are you talking about?"

"About what the tabloids are saying about you and Zac?" Stella answered

"What are they saying?" Vanessa played along.

"Come on Nessa, you are not that clueless" Stella laughed. "Are y'all dating again?"

"Oh...that...umm no we're not dating, just seeing each other again that's all" Vanessa replied sipping her drink again.

"Mmm" Stella hummed with a non believer stare and Vanessa laughed with her little infamous Gabriella laugh.

"Really sis, you are the first person I would've told if we were, we're just taking some things slow" Vanessa told her baby sister.

"Slow my ass, he's hitting it too" Stella said giving her the side eye.

"Stell!" Vanessa exclaimed with a high pitch tone.

"Yeah okay...I can tell by all those hickies you're trying to hide with your make up, you may have done a good job hiding the ones on your face and neck but you forgot the small of your back"

"Wait...what?" Vanessa said alarmingly trying to look behind her where her lower back was exposed because of her crop top.

"It's that good huh?...is it that good?"

"Stella you are enjoying every last bit of this aren't you?" Vanessa squinted her right eye at her sister while still trying to cover her hickie by pulling up her jean skirt a little more over her waist. "And yes it's good, better than before"

"Wow!" Stella exclaimed "that's good, to see you happy instead of crying over Austin all the time"

"Yeah fuck him...Zac been giving me butterflies lately and he doesn't even know it" Vanessa smiled

"I'm sure he knows it, as much as you smile over the little things" Stella smiled back at her sister.

"I know...Girl I had to get on birth control I want to fuck him with every look he gives me"

"Wait...you mean you weren't on it when y'all started fucking?"

"Who's the older sister here, why are interrogating me Stella?" Vanessa argued

"Good point, but am I gonna be an auntie?"

"Oh girl hell no!" Vanessa said shaking her head.

"How do you know?"

Vanessa gave her a look.

"Look I'm not ridiculing you, I just wanna know if we have a little baby coming"

"I told you no, when he's not wearing a condom, he's pulling out...but I"

"I knew it"

"Girl let me finish"Vanessa rolled her eyes at her sister. "When I was in ecstasy while riding him, I kinda held him in there and he came inside me" Vanessa admitted. "That's why I had to get on birth control"

Stella's mouth was wide open.

"Girl you're pregnant"

"No I'm not...you want me to be"

"Did he get upset?"Stella asked.

"Yeah for a little bit, but I told him he better just wear a condom more often" Vanessa shrugged

"When was this?" Stella kept digging to know more.

"Last night" Vanessa said quietly.

"Girl, get out my face"

"Speaking of..." Vanessa said holding up her phone showing her sister that Zac was calling.

"Oh bitch, he's about to cuss you out" Stella laughed.

"Shhh" Vanessa told her sister before putting the phone up to her ear. "Hey"

Z: hey V, what you doing?"

V: hey! I'm just out and about with my sister what's up?

Z: nothing much, you got a minute?

V: yeah I'm think I can spare a few minutes what's up?

Z:just wanted to let you know how much I been thinking about you, about how special you always been to me.

V:awe thank you Zac... you're such a swe-

Vanessa was cut off by spotting Zac walking to up their table with two dozen red roses, he was smiling ear to ear making sure the paparazzi spotted him walking towards her so they'll have a story to tell.

"Oh my God this is too sweet" Stella cooed whole pulling out her phone to her this moment on instagram of the two old flames.

Zac stopped at Vanessa as she stood up to accept the flowers.

"They're beautiful Zac, thank you so much" she said almost wanting to cry.

"You deserve them, plus more" he told her stroking her hair as she put her face in the flowers.

"Thank you" she said sweetly looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"You're welcome" he told her with a smile spread across his face. "Can I get a kiss?"

Vanessa looked around at the swarm of paparazzi and looked back at him.

"You sure can" she said with a confident smile.

Zac smiled and brought his soft lips to hers as they locked their lips in a passionate semi-long kiss as the crowd around them cheered and snapped photos with their phones, some we're shouting "zanessa is back!"

Which made Zac and Vanessa smile through their kiss, their fans never gave up on their love at all which made the two feel like they were destined together.

Stella wiped away a few tears, she loved seeing her sister happy and the way Zac made her blush bright red indicated he always have her butterflies.

"Aren't y'all cute, I love y'all!" Stella told them standing up joining their embrace "now all we need after all these years Is a baby"

"Stell!!" Vanessa looked at her wide eyed as Zac smiled.

"Alright, alright..marriage then a baby, you know mom is waiting ness" she told her older sister.

Vanessa looked from her to Zac and back to her sister.

"Excuse her" Vanessa laughed.

"No she's right" Zac started. "sometimes I wanna shoot a baby or two up in you"

"Y'all got to be kidding me" Vanessa said in a shock.

"Speaking of, did you get on birth control yet? Cuz if not I'm not gonna care that I'm shooting all in you from now on, I'm tired of pulling out" Zac was really blunt about he was saying he did not care, and Stella was secretly enjoying the laugh.

"Zac..." she told him with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Go away so I can finish my lunch in peace without being sexually harassed" she laughed.

"Alright I got you" he told her and leaned in and kissed her lips again. "Good seeing you again Stella" he reached in and gave her a hug.

"Alright brother in law, drive safe" Stella told him.

"No doubt, Van, I'm gonna call you later or just come to my house tonight"

"Okay I gotcha" she smiled at him again before he turned around as the crowd cheered harder as he walked to his car and of course swarmed by paparazzi asking him the obvious question.

"Wow." Was all Stella could say. "Zac have changed"

"I told you, and extra freaky, he won't stop" Vanessa told her like she was trapped and couldn't get out.

"Well that's good, you need something that's gonna spread your hips the way he would, I already see them spreading"

"Nuh uh" Vanessa argued

"Uh huh" Stella argued back.

"For real?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes girl" Stella laughed "That's a good thing, that means he's hitting it right"

"Stella change the damn subject" Vanessa laughed along with her "I'm tired of both of you"


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NEXT MORNING. **

Vanessa say sat up quickly in Zac's bed clutching the sheets to her naked body looking at her phone.

"Shit!" She cursed.

"Good morning baby what's wrong?" Zac greeted her as he was still laying down reaching up and stroking her long brown hair.

"I have three missed calls from my manager, I'm suppose to have a photoshoot today, I gotta go"

"Awe come on Ness, tell them you're gonna be late, I enjoyed you so much last night." He said is almost a whine but In a manly way of course.

"I know, I enjoyed you too Zac but I have to do this shoot for the spring/summer issue for this year" she explained getting out of bed with the top sheet still covering her body.

Zac quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his lap.

"Ah! Zac stop!" She yelped.

"You feel that?" He began grinding his hips so she can feel his hard on.

"Yes I feel it, I felt it last night, I felt It all last week, can you let go of me so I can get ready,please?" She begged trying to get out of his grasp but he held her tighter.

"If you satisfy me one more time then you can go"

"You really think I'm playing Zac, I'm so so serious" she told him.

"I know you're serious, I can't help it that you get my dick hard every time you look at me.

She looked back at him to where they are staring each other right in the eye.

He initiated the kiss by coming closer to her face as she met him halfway.

Zac removed the sheet that covered her body, lifted her up and slid her down on his shaft.

"Mmmm" she moaned and clutched his knee with her palm. One thing she couldn't do is get used to his thick cock that loved to explore her insides.

He began to move her hips up and down as he expanded even further inside of her heated center

"See you already wet for it" he gripped her hips even tighter than before making her grind harder.

She moaned and groaned or even felt like she was cumming.

She felt Zac's teeth grab a hold of her skin in the back of her neck he obviously was about to cum himself.

"FucK!! You're so tight Vanessa!" He moaned through the bites and kisses on her neck.

"And your dick is so good!" She moaned.

She stood up and turned around to where she was facing him as she pushed him back and climbed on top of him and reinserted his shaft back into her wet cunt driving him crazy because he loved when she took control in the bed.

She started to ride him by rocking her hips back and forth as one of his hands rested on her hips and the other between their bodies massaging her clit which obviously brought her to the edge.

"Zac I'm cumming!" She moaned

"So am I, let it go baby" he moaned along with her gripping her hips tightly.

"Ahh! ahh! ahh!" She shouted

"Fuckk!" He cursed as he emptied himself inside of her.

"Not inside me,Zac" she told him in a whisper when she got closer to his ear.

"Too late" he said simply trying to catch his breath

She just dropped her head into his neck as she was trying to catch her breath.

"What's the problem?" He asked clueless "I thought you said you were on birth control"

"I am"

"So again...what's the problem?"

"I just got on it yesterday, it's not even worked through my bloodstream yet"

"And if it haven't..." he shrugged.

"Easy for you to say, I don't want a baby right now and I damn for sure know you don't either" she argued with a little bit of attitude getting off of him removing his penis

From her body.

"I don't mind having a baby with you, stop acting like that" he demanded.

"Acting like what? I don't want to be pregnant right now, besides we just started back up, I just want it to be you and me right now" she said in a little whine

"I understand that V, but if you end up pregnant are you gonna keep it to hold on to that theory?" He asked

"I'll be disappointed but I'll keep it" She simply told him and got off the bed.

Zac shook his head at his rekindled girlfriend that was making him have second thoughts. Ten years ago he would be the one saying he'd be disappointed if he ever got her pregnant in the middle of their careers, now that they're older, Zac felt like he can handle anything that comes at him.

"Why would you be disappointed?" He asked politely as she was walking away.

"I'm late for this shoot Zachary"

"Well it's your shoot, they can't shoot anything without you" He explained like a smart ass "now tell me"

"Zac please" She began to get teary eyed.

"Van-Vanessa... baby what's wrong?" He walked up her to get a closer look at her she was definitely about to cry.

"I don't wanna talk about it" She said wiping a tear away before it fell.

He bent down until he was on eye level with her.

"Please Vanessa, I'm here for you baby" He told her stroking her arm.

"I have to go!" She shouted with a burst of tears.

"Tell me Why would you be disappointed? and you're crying so I know something is wrong" Zac told her clutching her tighter as she pulled away.

"Let me go!" She screamed one final time before yanking away from him and began to walk away to grab a shower

"Why do you like shutting me out?" Zac can feel his own tears welling in his eyes "this is the reason we separated the first time"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"I would be disappointed because at seventeen I got pregnant" she began to speak "I was scared as hell to be a mother that young and I didn't know what to do, so I called the abortion clinic and..."

"Oh my God" was all Zac could say as he sat back down on his bed.

"I tried to remain happy while still trying to be a daughter, girlfriend and actress all at the same time without letting anyone know I was suffering" she wipes another tear from her eye.

"Vanessa, I was your boyfriend and obviously the father of that unborn baby, you could've told me" he explained

"There was no need for both of us to be unhappy" she said plainly.

"But you were my happiness,V" he got off the bed walked closer to her

She just looked down as he came closer and embraced her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, you know if I've known I would've been by your side, or just told you to keep the baby"

"Come on Zac, we both know we weren't ready for a baby at that time"

"We would've made the best of it, I wouldn't have chose to kill it" He told her bluntly

"We'll make me feel worse about it" She pulled away from the hug "I tried to bury it to the back of my mind then but It always seemed like it surfaced when I tried to forget about it"

"I'm sorry Vanessa, you know I'm trying to make you feel worse" He told her as he stroked her hair. "I love you"

"Love you too" She said quietly

"But trust me, I'll put another baby in you if you want me to, I think you'll be a great mommy" he laughed.

"Thank you" she smiled "just not right now,K?"

"You bet" he said slapping her ass through the thin sheet she still has wrapped around her body. "Don't you have a photoshoot to attend to?"

"I do"

"Don't be too hard on yourself gorgeous, we all make mistakes and we live, learn and learn to love the life we live" he smiled.

"You're so corny, shut up!" She laughed "I'm gonna grab a shower" She pecked his lips

"Okay, right behind you" He said seductively

"Umm no, don't you have more than one bathroom in this house?" She put her hand on his chest stopping him from walking any closer.

"Girl this my house" he laughed.

"Okay Zac, But do not touch me in this shower, I'm already late"

"It'll be a quickie I promise"

"Zac...no...a quickie is never quick"

"This one will be I promise" he pleaded tugging at the sheet that covered her body.

She rolled her eyes and smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom for their shower.

Vanessa loved every moment of their steamy shower sex session where Zac made her orgasm twice before she was even done soaping her body down but he was right he was quick with it and they were out in time to start their day and for Vanessa to get off to her shoot.

These two was falling deeper in for each other and love it and so did their fans they wanted to see more of the two together having a good time and hugging and kissing in public they got a cheer from a crowd each time their lips locked.

Vanessa walked into the studio with a confident bounce like she was on time.

"Ready for my close up guys" she said taking off her shades


	7. Chapter7

**2 WEEKS LATER **

Vanessa booked another photoshoot making her job easier than before she's been super busy with photoshoot and press for new movies and trying to spend time with Zac and her family she was really getting frustrated and overwhelmed.

"Turn your head to the right Ness" one of the directors told her.

"Yes Vanessa you look beautiful doll!" The photographer encouraged Vanessa to keep poses and serving face to the camera. She was striking all sorts of poses. Hands on the hips, on her head, on her leg, and leg on the chair one on the floor, smiling and serious faces.

"These lights are hot!" She began fanning her face with her fresh manicured hand that held a hand full of neon green nails.

"Just a few more pictures queen and we'll wrap it up" the photographer told her snapping a few more poses "now let's get one with your hand on the back on the chair.

Vanessa made a face indicating she had a slight attitude making herself look extra cute she was really getting flustered she couldn't stop fanning herself.

"Okay can we take a break now, I really feel like I have to faint" she told ya he crew putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay Van, you can take it a break"

"You okay?" The makeup artist Tammy asked her as she saw how Vanessa started to turn colors.

"Yes I'm fine. He really be straining me for these pictures" she told Tammy

Vanessa walked off with a little attitude and grabbed her water bottle from the table, took a sip and immediately ran to the bathroom to empty hertz stomach. The female crew ran behind her into the women's restroom to see if she was okay.

"Oh my God Vanessa Are you okay?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah... I'm...o..._{blehh}.." _vanessa tried to get out before a wave hit her stomach again putting her head in the toilet bowl emptying the contents in her stomach which was ice coffee and a bagel.

"Are you sick?" Tammy asked

"I think it was just the hot lights making me flustered" Vanessa told her with her head still in the porcelain bowl.

"Are you pregnant?" her wardrobe manager Lisa asked her while holding her hair back as Tammy rubbed her back.

"Absolutely not!" Vanessa got out kinda quickly.

"How do you know?" Lisa asked her

"Well for starters I'm on birth control..I better not be I'm gonna kill Zac" Vanessa argued rolling her eyes.

"Well don't kill him, you wouldn't be if you didn't lay down with him" said Tammy in a smart way

Vanessa shot her a evil glare Tammy was her one of her good friends from years ago, dating back to high school musical days she was one of the cheerleaders in the movie.

"Tam, don't get fucked up in here today" Vanessa protested while Tammy responded in a laugh.

Vanessa was able to finish her photoshoot and go home for the rest of the night. She got home and grabbed a shower and washed her hair, sat in bed and let her hair sit dry while watching a movie.

She was cuddled up with a huge teddy bear when she looked at her phone and picked it up. She began to dial Ashley's number and put the phone to her ear waiting to hear her best friend answer.

A: hey Nessa!

V: hey girl, what you doing?

A: oh nothing just out and about getting some food.

V: oh you're already out that's great!

A:what do you want"

Ashley and Vanessa has this thing where if one of them are already out when the other called they always asked for big favors without the other leaving the house.

V: don't say it like that Ash

A: okay...yes Ness what can I do for you?

V: okay don't kill me, but I need you to pick up a PT for me.

A: a what? What the hell is thst?

V: a pregnancy test Ash.

A: oh my God! You think you're pregnant!?

V: can you be any louder, you're in public remember.

A: yeah but no one's around. But for real, you think you're pregnant?

V: yeah I've been extremely light headed and nauseated lately.

Vanessa can hear Ashley get super quiet over the other end.

V: Ashley?

A: yeah I'm here, I'm just shocked, I thought you were on bir-

V: yeah about that, he and I were having sex 3 weeks before I got on birth control

A: wow! Well you know everybody can't wait for you two to have a baby.

V: Ashley will you just come on with the pee stick and I'll talk to you when you get here, my movie is on

A: rude

V: I'm not being ru-...Ashley please.

A: I know I'm just messing with you

V: ha-ha get here quickly and safely please girl!

A: you bet, baby momma

V: bye

A: later gator

Vanessa shook her head at her phone and threw back on the bed. She felt like she could fall asleep she was so comfortable.

By time Vanessa closed her eyes she heard her doorbell ring.

She groggily got off the bed like she was sleeping for sixteen hours. She walked downstairs and looked through the frosted glass door and saw it was her best friend that have finally arrived.

"Hey girl" Vanessa greeted her friend after opening the door.

"Hey" Ashley greeted her back with a hug "o-m-g girl give the wolfMan back his hair"

"I know!" Vanessa said smoothing her hair down with her hand and nails "you know I sleep hella wild"

"Always did" Ashley said laughing

"Good sleep man" Vanessa joined the laugher "got the stuff?"

"I got you, you wanna take it now?"

"I'm kinda scared to take it" Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows "kinda scared to have a kid right now"

"Vanessa you know we all got you, you have the best family and friends and the father will be the greatest of us all" Ashley encouraged her friend

"Yeah" Vanessa said quietly

"Come on, let's go pee on the stick" Ashley put her arm around Vanessa as they both walked to her downstairs bathroom.

A few minutes have passed and of course it felt like an eternity to Vanessa, she peed on the stick and sat it on the bathroom sink with a paper towel underneath it.

"Ness?" Ashley called you her outside the bathroom door.

"What?" Vanessa answered.

"Can I come in?" Ashley asked anxiously awaiting an answer.

"Yeah." Vanessa answered quietly

Ashley walked into the bathroom and spotted Vanessa on the other end sitting on the closed toilet lid with her head in her hands.

"Vanessa, are you okay?" She asked her walking towards her spotting the pregnancy test on the sink. As she got closer she can see the two hot pink lines on the stick as her mouth gaped open with a gasp.

"What am I suppose to do, I do not want to me a mother right now, I already expressed this" Vanessa cried bring her head up from her hands with her eyes and cheeks wet with her own tears.

"Oh Nessa" Ashley didn't know what to say but to just embrace her friend, she wanted to cry with her, she was like her little sister, they were friends for so long, a few years before high school musical, they been through everything together and shared almost every tear together so this was really hurting Ashley that her friend was so hurt.

"How can I let myself get caught up like this" Vanessa cried "I just wanted Zac and I alone for a while, at least three years, I got so caught up in love that I let him get me pregnant"

"Vanessa it's okay, everything is gonna be okay, don't worry about a thing" Ashley told her while stroking her hair.

"I told him about my abortion when I was seventeen, this will be a shock to him"

"I know Ness, but it's his baby too, you have to tell him"

"I can't what if he leaves, and want nothing to do with me?" Vanessa said in worried tone

"This is Zac Efron we're talking about, he's not that kinda guy" Ashley assures her "if you want me to be there to help you tell him we can do that too but you have to tell him vanessa"

"I think I should be good" Vanessa said wiping a few tears away.

"I love you girl" Ashley told her holding Vanessa cheeks

"I love you too" Vanessa replied.

"And I love my little niece or nephew in there" Ashley cooed and bent down to Vanessa's tummy and slightly rubbed it.

"Stop it, I'm not even that attached yet" vanessa playfully tapped hand away.

"I'm sorry" Ashley smiled "I'm just so excited, baby V is having a little baby Zanessa"

They both laughed to make Vanessa feel a little better but she was still very nervous about telling Zac but she'll get the courage one day to tell him.


	8. Chapter8

Zac and Vanessa haven't been seeing each other for a while the music, movies, interviews and press was really getting in the way of them trying to see each other. Vanessa haven't even had the chance to tell Zac she was carrying his baby. Six weeks have passed by and Vanessa was starting to get a little bump she loved her crop tops and springtime was approaching, it was los angelos and it was very hot year round she needed to expose her skin and of course paparazzi was out and snapping pictures.

One day Zac had at least three days off in between the shooting of his next movie and he decided to visit his girlfriend.

Of course Vanessa gave him a spare key to her house and he gave her one so he just let himself in and started calling her name.

"V!" He called to her as he walked through the corridor.

"In here!" She answered from her library where she was reading a book.

Zac walked into the Library and saw her curled up on the cream colored sofa with damp hair and a shirt that fell off one shoulder and boy short panties underneath.

"Hey baby" he greeted her walking over to her leaning in to kiss her soft glossed lips as she met his kiss halfway.

"Hey! You're home?" She asked him swiftly pulling away from the kiss.

"For a few days. What you been up to?" He asked sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Nothing much just been in the house lately"

"You don't look enthused to see me" he observed.

"I'm excited to see you Zac" she smiled

"Prove it, gimme some pussy" he said tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

"I'm reading right now" she told him putting her face in the book.

"Did I do something?" He asked clueless

"No, not necessarily Zac" she told him looking from the book to look him in his eyes.

"Then come here, I haven't saw you In Six Long weeks and you're sure acting like you you don't miss me" he playfully pouted.

"Alright alright, crybaby" she said closing the book and put it on the coffee table that sat in front of them and threw her leg over his body to where she was straddling him on the sofa.

He put his fingers to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a yummy heated kiss.

She began to moan and rocked her hips against his hard cock that was poking through his sweat pants.

Vanessa got off of his lap and kneeled down to the floor where she was facing the lower half of his body and removed his rock hard member from his pants and wrapped her lips around the head.

Zac moaned and threw his head back against the couch as she took him in her mouth and bobbed up and down, tongue swirling and sucking him all the way back to her throat.

"Damn Vanessa!" He moaned and grabbed her damp hair and formed a ponytail with his hand.

He went crazy when she took his balls into her mouth which made him jerk but of course Vanessa kept Bobbing aiming for the goal to make him empty himself into her mouth.

Now Zac grabbed her head with both hands and began pounding into her mouth hitting the back of her throat.

"Shit!!...I'm cumming baby!!" He squeezed his eyes tight as he busted into her mouth, she swallowed all of his seed and came up and kissed him expressing a lot of tongue.

"Still think I don't miss you?" She smiled at him two inches from his face.

He returned the smile with a sexy smirk.

"You're So mother fucking sexy!" She exclaimed and leaned in for another kiss.

Zac's hands immediately went under her shirt about to pull it off, and she gasped pulled back.

"What's wrong what's wrong?!" He asked worriedly

Vanessa sat on the chair across from the sofa Zac was sitting in and out her head in her hands.

Zac walked over to her and asks her again kneeling down to eye level with her

"Vanessa?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter? Did I scratch you or something?"

"No you didn't scratch me" she answered quietly.

"So what's wrong?" He asked yet another question.

She just hunched her shoulders, Vanessa knew exactly why she reacted the way she did, she didn't want Zac to remove her clothes and see her small bump, she's been carrying around this baby knowingly for six weeks and still had no way how to tell Zac.

"Hey hey, look at me" he commanded taking her by the chin between his thumb and index finger forcing her to look him in the eye, he can see that her eyes were turning red.

A text came through on Zac's phone interrupting his train of thought. It was His old co star from baywatch Alexandra Daddario he's been giving her the cold shoulder since he gotten back with Vanessa but she wasn't taking a hint she wanted him and she wanted him bad. They've slept together a few times and she couldn't get enough.

"This damn girl"

Vanessa quickly snapped out of it when she heard the word _girl _Come out of his mouth, especially since she was still very very jealous and overprotective of Zac.

"What girl?" She asked

"My former co star" he said reading the text message and putting the phone in his back pocket.

"Which co start and what does she want?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what's going on with you, it's like you don't want me to touch you anymore and this don't excuse you from why you're acting all jumpy right now asking me about her"

"Fine..I guess I just won't know then" she pouted like a three year old.

"Vanessa really?" He scoffed

"What does she want? Some more dick? you recently fucked her didn't you?" She retaliated folding her arms over her chest.

Zac Let out a laugh.

"Probably so, I literally fucked her like a week or two before I got with you"

"Oh my God!" Vanessa can feel her stomach in knots. She began to walk away.

Zac knew exactly what he was doing. If he can get her mad enough she would tell him what's bothering her.

"We weren't even together yet when I slept with her V, Come on" he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!!" She tried to jerk away from him but he was 10x stronger than she was so she was unsuccessful, he tightened his grip on her and swung her around as she plopped down on the couch.

"You're gonna stop being a damn brat, Vanessa, I dealt with this shit from the very beginning, yes I fucked Alexandra but that was before I ran into you at Starbucks that day, before you should'nt even matter" he growled.

" it matters because she's still fucking calling and texting you, she obviously got a hold on you for some reason I'm not stupid Zac!" She spat angrily to match his tone.

"I told her and the whole world I'm back with you, yes she still calls and text me only for business purposes only, if not I don't answer any of her calls and texts"

Vanessa sat quietly staring up at him as he waved his hands as he spoke.

"What you don't trust me?" He asked a little calmer.

"I trust you" she replied quietly

"Then What is it baby?" He asked

"I don't know Zac, I'm just this way with what's mine, I'm the same way with my mom and sister too. This is just me"

"I understand that V, but tell me what's bothering you at this moment"

"Nothing. I'm fine" she said plain tone.

"Alright. I'm not gonna pressure you" he put his hands up in surrender mode "when you ready to talk, then call me, if not don't bother hitting me up for nothing Vanessa I'm serious" he turned to walk away.

"So you're breaking up with me because I won't share what's going on with me?" She began to cry.

"Maybe then You'll realize how much communication and trust is key in a relationship"

"Zac..." she called to him but he kept walking

"What the fuck did I get myself into, coming back into your life?" He stopped and looked back at her "I love you Vanessa but you have some insight to look into yourself with"

Vanessa sat quiet as she let Zac have the last words. She just couldn't form the words "I'm pregnant" to him, she didn't know how he would feel, she didn't want him to feel like she trapped him or gotten in a relationship with him just for him to impregnate her.

Maybe one day she'll get the courage to tell him she was carrying his unborn baby but today just wasn't the day.


	9. Chapter9

Three more weeks have passed and Zac was serious about having Vanessa not call him until she was ready to speak about what was bothering her, to open up to him without hesitation...and she did, she didn't call or text or even showed up to his house and it was killing Zac that she was unbothered about their last little disagreement well at least he thought.

Vanessa on the other hand was taking it day by day trying not to stress herself out about what Zac said but then again she wanted to change the part of her that loves to shut people out, especially those who love her.

Her belly was definitely starting to poke out a little further than before, this little baby was definitely growing fast and making her face a little rounder than before, paparazzi definitely caught a few shots of her.

Vanessa was out for the day visiting her mom having a little girl chat while outside sitting on the picnic table mama G had in her backyard.

"You still haven't told him yet Vanessa?" Gina asked her daughter "it's been over three months now, how long do you plan on not telling him"

Vanessa shrugged.

"I don't know I guess when it just pops out, but mommy I grew up shy, me telling him, myself the world something like this makes me a little frightened"

"Well I understand that baby, but if that frightens you to tell the father of your unborn baby that he's gonna be a father, you had no business having sex with him" Gina pointed "sex is an intimate special thing between two people that love and trust each other with everything"

"Mommy" Vanessa whined

"Don't mommy me Vanessa" she demanded "do you love Zac?"

"Yes I really do"

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes I do" she put her head down "everyday"

"Well go to his house or call him and let him know how you feel and about this baby" Gina said softly poking her daughter's slightly swollen belly.

"Okay okay I'll do it"

Later that day after Vanessa and her mom went for a swim in the backyard pool, she was ready to go, she kissed her mom goodbye and wrapped up a to go plate and drove off in her Audi 7. She blasted music on the way to Zac's house and turned it down once she got in his driveway.

She got out of the car and walked up to his door and rang the doorbell twice.

Zac opened the door looking sexier than ever with his hair all over the place he look like he'd just woke up from a nap. He was wearing basketball shorts and a white tank top showing off all of his muscles.

"Hey" she greeted him quietly.

"Hey, come on in" he greeted her back letting the door swing open all the way.

She walked in as he closed the door behind her and locked it.

"We gotta talk" she told him plainly

"Oh you finally got a voice after three weeks I wasn't forcing you to talk to me V"

"I know" she put her head down "and it's about us"

"Oh yeah?" He asked puzzled sitting on the arm of his couch in the living room.

It's something about his tone that sounded a little sarcastic.

"Yeah..." she replied.

She saw him reach onto the coffee table and grab the magazine and practically threw it at her feet, it was obviously a picture of her walking to her car with a headline that read _"Vanessa on baby bump watch" _and the magazine was issued about two weeks ago

"When were you gonna tell me?" He asked now folding his muscles arms over his chest.

"You know all along?" She asked.

"I knew a week after I last saw you" he told her catching a glimpse of her growing belly through the tight fitted leopard dress she was wearing. "Why are you hiding this? Am I not the father?"

"Of course you're the father"

"All the more of the fucking reason you should have told me!" He shouted

"This is why I didn't want to tell you!" She shouted back

"I'm reacting like this because you went on this long without telling me, you're carrying around my baby Vanessa, how far along are you?"

"I'll be fourteen weeks on Tuesday" she bit her lip nervously not knowing how he would react, not knowing what he would say she started feeling ice chills run down her spine was just nervous.

Zac just looked at her and sat very quiet and still.

"You thought I was gonna be upset with you or something?" He asked searching her face for an answer.

"I don't know what I thought, I wasn't thinking, just being selfish" she replied looking at the floor

"Well I'm telling you now, I'm in no way upset with you at all" he explained "I'm more upset with why would you hide it?"

"It's just hard for me, especially since I haven't healed from the first pregnancy when I was seventeen"

"Not to sound like the pooper of the party here but if I'm the father, you could'nt put that aside and told me then went back to feeling icky about it, I'm here for you in every way Vanessa..." he paused for a second "am I the father or is it your toe headed ex boyfriend"

She shot him a look that would kill him.

"It's your baby butthead! There was a big gap in between me being with him and sleeping with you" she scoffed with a ton of attitude.

"Gotta be sure nowadays" he told her.

"Don't get smart Zac, I'll fuck you up in your own house, I know who the father of my child is"

"Well the fact that you hid it for over 3 months says otherwise"

Vanessa gave him a look that indicated he just hurt her feelings, she nodded and turned to walk away towards the door. Zac immediately ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey hey..I'm sorry I didn't-.."

"Let go of me!" She pushed his chest to back up from her she already had two full teary eyes. "You meant every last word!"

"No I didn't, it came out differently in my head Vanessa please forgive me"

"You're a pig Zac, I should have never opened my doors, my legs and body to you" she cried.

"V, don't say that, I valued everything about you then and now, and now you're carrying my son or daughter"

"Okay so?" She snapped.

"For starters, I don't want you getting on that road while you're upset and risking your live and my child's"

"You'll be lucky if I even have this child, I rather not have no ties to you, I know I was wrong holding it from you, but something told me I needed to"

as she turned to walk out the door she faced a woman at the othe end of the door about to knock, it was Alexandra, Vanessa's stomach was in knots.

"So this is what you were doing while taking a so called break from me!" She yelled at him and turned to go to her car.

Alexandra stood in the door frame confused.

"Vanessa wai-.."

"It wasn't even official that we've broken up and you had this bitch coming over the whole time"

"Who are you calling a bitch, I see the reason why he invited me over here!" Alexandra spat as she walked a little closer to Vanessa making Vanessa come a little closer to her her before Zac ran and stood in between them facing Alexandra.

"Yo, chill out..you are not gonna fight her, this is my girlfriend and the mother of my unborn"

"Oh so it's true, I guess she feel like she superior now huh" Alexandra told him getting smart.

Vanessa just shook her head and laughed.

"Um actually I don't feel superior, you're jealous that he's been fucking you since baywatch and you can't find a way to trap him, at least get a title, you're just pussy with legs"

With those words Alexandra got pass Zac and attacked Vanessa causing her to fall back hitting her back to the ground. Getting on top of Vanessa trying to choke her Zac immediately tried to pull Alexandra off of his girlfriend, Vanessa can clearly take care of herself throwing punches and scratches to Alexandra's face causing her to let go of her throat.

"Stupid bitch!" Vanessa yelled.

"Alexandra stop!! She's pregnant, get the fuck off her!" He shouted pulling her off of Vanessa and helping her up.

"You okay?" He asked her glancing at her stomach.

"Yeah I'm okay" she panted.

"You're not bleeding or anything are you?"

"No I'm fine" she replied.

" Im taking to you to get checked out" he gripped her stomach.

"Alexandra get the fuck off my property and please don't come back"

"Oh so now you're in love with her again" she scoffed.

Vanessa laughed in disbelief.

"you're unbelievable" Vanessa glared at her.

"Who asked you, I'll make sure your child never see the light of day"

"You're threatening the life of my baby?"

"Hell..not if I have anything to do with that you're not" Zac chimed in "I told you to go Alexandra"

He pointed in the direction of her car.

"So your dick really making these bitches go crazy?"

"I guess so" he looked at Alexandra to make sure she drove away from his house and he made sure her changed the code entry to his front gate using his iPhone.

"Are you sure you're ok V?" He put his hand on her belly where she felt little flutters from the baby moving around. but he couldn't feel it yet.

"Yes but we can get it checked out if it'll make you sleep better at night"

"Alright, we'll take my car."

After driving to the 24 hour private clinic to get checked out the doctor gave them the okay that everything is fine with their unborn baby, heart beating how it should and moving around how it should. The doctor left the room to get some papers for Vanessa to sign.

She turned her head towards Zac.

"Happy?" She asked him dryly.

"Yeah I am..are you alright?" He replied.

She didn't say a word she just nodded.

"Other than the wellness of the baby, Zac I'm gonna need a little space, we've been hurting each other, it's already starting with secrets and we're not even six months into the relationship"

"I'm cool with that, I'm sorry about all this shit I'm putting you through V, take all the time you need, but just know I'm gonna be calling you all the time to check on you and my little peanut"

"That's cool" she smirked.

"And because you're pregnant I know you'll get horny often just know this dick is waiting for you too" he said with a cocky tone

"Not if you're sharing it with the whole Los Angeles"

"No" he laughed "not sharing with the whole Los Angeles baby"

She smiled a small smile, of course he still made her blush.

"Daddy loves you peanut, I'm gonna change my ways for you and mama okay?" He put his hand on her belly and kissed it.

"She's moving"

"She? No Vanessa I can't deal with a another you" he whined

She slapped his arm.

"I should be saying that!" She exclaimed. "Anyway give me your hand"

Zac have Vanessa his right hand and she firmly pressed his palm into her belly so he can fell the little baby flutters.

He felt a few under his hand and gasped.

"Wow" his eyebrows raised and Vanessa can see tears forming in his eyes. "There's a little life if there"

"Yep" she smiled at his expression.

"I'm gonna be a daddy" he said shockingly with the same face

"Yep, Zac Efron is gonna be a daddy" she replied.

"I'm sorry Vanessa but I got to kiss you" he snapped of it.

She laughed as he stood up slowly brought his face to hers,closed their eyes as their lips met and their tongues danced, he put his hand in her hair as he entwined in the heated kiss.

His lips was definitely saying he missed her.

He pulled away from the kiss as they opened their eyes just centimeters away from each other's face as his fingers played with her loose hair.

"I'm sorry baby" he whispered.

"I'm sorry too" she replied "I still want a break from you"

"I knew that was coming"


End file.
